Improvement in cancer therapy is the goal of this proposal. The mechanism for evaluating new cancer therapies was currently in operation through the activities of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). The SWOG consists of many experienced, independent investigators who collaborate in the establishment and subsequent evaluation of precise therapy protocols. The proposed research participation includes the use of single or multiple modalities in phase II and phase III studies. Modalities to be used include chemotherapy, radiotherapy and immunotherapy, augmented by surgery, pathology, nuclear medicine and ultrasound. Collected data will be submitted to the SWOG for inclusion in the evaluation of each protocol studied.